


豆浆｜早餐店的香草牛奶

by Biot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biot/pseuds/Biot
Relationships: 宋旻浩/姜昇润
Kudos: 3





	豆浆｜早餐店的香草牛奶

姜昇润和宋旻浩婚结的匆忙，原因是姜昇润发现自己怀孕了，那时他们认识还不到两个月，可能就是命中注定吧

和平时一样，姜昇润每天在公司旁的早餐店买早饭，他们家的香草牛奶很有名，正准备走的时候哪想到发情期突然提前了，包里备着的抑制药刚好吃完，甜甜的奶香信息素像化开的冰淇淋在空气散开，又不巧赶上上班高峰期，周围的眼神全落在他身上，且很不友好，还有几个长相丑陋的Alpha逐渐靠近自己，心想着完蛋了，突然的身体腾空，被人抱走了，从体型上看是个Alpha，身上有甜甜话梅的味道

姜昇润和这位不知姓名的Alpha发生了关系，做的太放纵，迷迷糊糊还被标记了，只记得张脸，好看，床技好，香草味的信息素，细心的给他准备了新的衣服，哦还有唇钉

总的来说姜昇润这次的发情期算是有惊无险的过去了，但是到下一次发情，就真的难办了，他开始疯狂相亲，求各种同事介绍，想找到那位Alpha，既然是在早餐店遇到上想必也是在附近工作的人，日子一天天过去，什么消息也没有，像石沉大海，姜昇润甚至开始怀疑自我，但被标记的感觉又不是假的

发情期的前一天，姜昇润急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，今天要去见最后一位相亲对象，是同事的母亲介绍的，因为住在同一片小区两位母亲认识，儿子是连锁早餐店的创始人，短短几年就在首尔开了十家，很有名气，釜山的分店也有几家，经商头脑挺好的，还在一家上市公司有些股份，就是快33了还没个对象

姜昇润提前几分钟到了餐厅，指定的餐桌位置，在见到那位相亲对象的时候踉跄的差点摔倒，面前的这位这不是自己一直想找的那位Alpha吗！

“你好，我叫宋旻浩”

后来了解才知道，姜昇润一直光顾的那家早餐店刚好是宋旻浩的总店，那天他去视察工作刚巧碰上，本着不破坏店的声誉，把姜昇润抱走了，让助理开了个酒店房间，打算只送到那里就走的，发情的姜昇润哪还会管这些，一个劲的往宋旻浩身上蹭挂着人家不让走，下面跟发了水一样弄湿了裤子，这才有的晨间激情。至于标记，情到浓时自然而然就发生了，事后宋旻浩马上要去美国出差一个月，情况很赶也来不及过多解释，让助理帮忙盯着，查了一下才知道，包括相亲

宋旻浩对姜昇润一见钟情

忙完美国的事情第一时间赶回来，算准了姜昇润的下一次发情时间，成为他最后一位相亲对象

认识宋旻浩的第二个发情期，他们成结了，尽管这个过程姜昇润疼的快死过去，把宋旻浩肩膀都咬淤青了，香草的浓郁甜美遇上甘醇的牛奶，契合成回味无穷的香草牛奶

得知昇润怀孕后，隔天宋旻浩就求了婚，带回家见家长，之后办了一场盛大的婚礼，本来宋旻浩身份就高，认识的也都是上流社会的人，结婚当天整个首尔媒体都在报导，姜昇润有极力劝阻过，没必要这么铺张浪费，简洁一点就好，宋旻浩不答应

“我不允许有任何人看不起你”

普通公务员傍上年轻有为的老板，多少人在背后嚼舌根，宋旻浩一直都知道，堵不住流言蜚语那就更盛大隆重些

没遇上姜昇润前，宋旻浩从来没想过结婚

遇上了，就是一辈子

怀孕的第五个月，产检时医生告知是个男孩

月份逐渐大了，宋旻浩就不让姜昇润再上班了，为肚子里的孩子考虑。更重要的是，孕中晚期生殖腔逐渐增大会压迫前列腺，外加胎动频繁，姜昇润比平时更容易发情，太危险

为了能够好好照顾姜昇润，直到生产前宋旻浩所以工作上的事务都搬回了家处理，不安排出差，会议尽量用视频代替，除非遇到实在紧急的事才会出门，最多也不会超过三个小时

今早事发突然，公司有个紧急事件必须马上处理，宋旻浩给还在睡眠中的姜昇润留了字条，手机上也发了简讯，承诺午饭前就能回来，匆匆忙忙的准备了个早餐才出的门

姜昇润醒过来的时候已经十一点了，昨晚腰疼一直没睡好觉，临近四点才缓过来，不敢喊宋旻浩，不然他又要瞎担心，又是字条又是简讯的，嘴上嫌他烦，下一秒就把纸条收进盒子里，当个宝贝似的，盒子里没值钱东西，全是宋旻浩日常写给姜昇润的小纸条，逢年过节的情书，信息化的时代，能留在纸上的东西就更珍贵了，锐利的笔锋，诉道着甜言蜜语

躺在沙发上，电视频道已经来回翻了三遍，下午一点，宋旻浩迟到了一个小时，工作的不确定性，事情的紧急，道理都懂，但还是会止不住的难过，情绪像杯中溢出的水，一点点晕开，不能平白无故发小脾气，又说不清的委屈

乳房近一个月来一直都有胀痛的感觉，平坦的胸部开始隆起形状，一点点积聚到今天，更是碰都碰不得，今早起床的时候姜昇润发现胸前湿了两块，淡淡的奶腥味，他涨奶了，之后的疼痛就再没有减轻过，试图用手挤掉，可一碰上胸部就疼的发抖

下午两点，姜昇润情绪崩溃了，胸部的疼痛，频繁的胎动，从睁眼起就没有见到宋旻浩直到现在，失去安全感的他像被丢弃在垃圾堆的破旧玩具，没人在意，姜昇润扯下衣柜里所有的衣服，埋进宋旻浩的衣服堆里试图获得一点熟悉的味道

像上瘾的海洛因，控制着神经，熟悉的布料覆盖住整个身体，对肉欲的渴望，姜昇润没有预兆的发情了，宋旻浩不在的情况下

滚烫的身体，两股之间缓缓淌出的水，生殖腔刚好抵在前列腺上方，胀痛的乳房，浑身的力气仅靠墙支撑着，勃起的性器暴着青筋，欲望的情愫来的这般猛烈，是暗流涌动的汪洋里一艘漂泊的孤舟，剧烈的摇摆随时都可能翻沉，手指插进洞里搅动，渺小的存在感完全不能满足这快要将人吞噬的情欲，姜昇润在衣服堆里缩成一团，做着无用的深呼吸

午后三点，阴沉的天，大朵乌云覆盖，要下雨了

宋旻浩好不容易去趟公司，那些员工哪肯轻易放他走，一下把所有视频通话里解决不了的问题全搬到了办公室，都挺复杂，花了不少时间，想着姜昇润一边电脑里做着表格，起没起床，饭吃得好不好，有没有乖乖的，无数个不放心又脱不开身，也没个电话打过来，急急忙忙的处理完事情，马上开车回家

路上堵车，宋旻浩赶到家时已经六点了，期间打了几通电话没人接，以为是睡着了，也没多放在心上，直到回家打开门，屋里没开灯

“昇润？”没人应

宋旻浩的心一下揪起来，他深吸了一口气告诉自己别瞎想，或许在睡觉呢，还没走近卧室，浓浓的牛奶味，像顽皮的牧童不小心踢翻了刚挤的牛乳

姜昇润蜷缩在衣服堆里，脸通红，凌乱的家居服，半卸的裤子湿了一半，手里还攥着件衬衫

“昇润，昇润”宋旻浩慌了神，手足无措的不敢把他抱在怀里，只小心翼翼的拍了几下肩

“昇润醒醒”

姜昇润仿佛听到有人在叫他，熟悉的声音，是旻浩，眼皮却怎么都睁不开，好沉

“旻浩，抱抱我”

再次落入熟悉的怀抱，想了一下午的人终于回来了

宋旻浩抱着姜昇润，怀里的人在发抖，衬衫一点点被眼泪晕湿，贴着肌肤的冰冷，犹如冬日屋檐下凝结时的冰柱直插进心口，轻轻拍着他的背，安抚的话堵在咽口出不来，一个个落在额头的亲吻，抚去眼角的泪水，愧疚的心连着手一起颤抖

“为什么不打电话给我呢，嗯？”尾音连带着鼻头一酸

“你在忙”冰冷的手攥着宋旻浩衣服的一角，姜昇润倚在宋旻浩胸口，听着打鼓般的心跳，只要宋旻浩回来，整个人就可以很平静

“为什么要这么懂事”

姜昇润一直都这样，宋旻浩约会迟到了，看电影临时有事走了，他每次都会很听话懂事的说“没关系，你去忙”，鸽子放多了宋旻浩内疚自责的心有时甚至还  
要姜昇润来宽慰自己，为什么不闹一闹，以退为进还能让自己更加的抱歉，姜昇润永远都是这样，反复的宽容谅解，露出的微笑仿佛能融化冰岛屹立万年的冰川

“太喜欢你”

姜昇润每次都是一样的回答，太喜欢你

萧伯纳的剧本《匹克梅梁》里有段对话

【息金斯：杜特立尔，你是坏蛋还是傻瓜？

杜特立尔：两样都有点，老爷，但凡人都是两样都有一点】

姜昇润是那个十足十的傻瓜

“难受吗还？”

“这里疼”姜昇润拉着宋旻浩的手摸上自己的隆起的胸部，只轻轻碰一下，就疼的“嘶”了口气

“怎么会这样”

浑圆的乳房隔着薄薄的睡衣布料传递着温热

“我…涨奶了”姜昇润停了一下，用不能再小的声音说出下半句“要吸出来才能好”

“我帮你，忍着点疼好吗？”

解开睡衣扣，乳房随着呼吸上下起伏，白皙的皮肤，粉嫩的乳晕，涨奶期的缘故带着原本只有一点突起的乳头涨得如泡开的黄豆粒大小，七月正当上市的水蜜桃，略带青涩的表皮带着细小的绒毛，尖尖上的一点粉红，也是像这般的浑圆好看，勾着人心痒痒，好看的胸型托在手心，抚上肿胀的乳头，怀着的人疼的打了个颤，衣角的手攥得更紧了些

“宝贝忍忍”

舌尖小心翼翼的缠上，稍一吮吸，姜昇润的眼泪就滴了下来，像是一根筋连着心口，扯一下就是抽筋拔骨的痛

“痛…”姜昇润哭得打起了冷嗝，眼泪止不住的流，哪怕宋旻浩没有敢再动一下，这阵的痛还是隐约消散不去

“这么疼怎么办”心疼又无奈的宋旻浩一时也想不出别的办法能分散姜昇润的注意力

手虚托着胸，慢慢的覆盖上去

“这样疼吗？”

姜昇润摇头

“帮你揉揉会好一点吗？”

说是揉，实际只小范围的靠着手腕的力量动了几下，可再不想看到昇润掉眼泪了，也不知道有没有起效，只看着原本因疼痛而煞白的脸现在一点点红润起来，带着一点抑制的呼吸，逐渐变淡的奶味此刻又浓厚起来

“不行，你怀着宝宝呢”

六个月的肚子像个小南瓜，是个活泼的男孩子，胎动的时候总是翻江倒海的，总要滚上那么几圈才能安分

“宋，我想你想好久了”

姜昇润拉着宋旻浩往宽松的睡裤里摸，这性器也不知什么时候高抬了头，有点烫

“只帮你解决前面的好吗？”

宋旻浩居然企图和发了情的Omega讲道理，还是处于孕期情绪极为敏感的Omega

姜昇润立马红了眼眶，摇摇头拉着宋旻浩的手又摸向股缝，还没向里面摸，这水就已经淌在手心了，再往深了探，穴口微张，一下下的收缩像是早做好了被用力顶入的准备，现在只是根手指，都舍不得松开

“这里…宋…还有这里”姜昇润又露出湿漉漉的眼神，刚哭完的泪珠还挂在睫毛上呢，又来服软

“这里不疼了吗就和我撒娇”说着宋旻浩又往胸上摸，好像是没有先前的那么硬了，硬桃放了几天也会变成水滋滋咬一口就能溅满身的水桃

宋旻浩也憋的难受，腿间那根顶着绷紧的西裤有些涨疼

“我怕孩子……”说到底还是孩子最重要

“你只要别顶太深就行”姜昇润见宋旻浩还有些犹豫，狠狠心跨坐在宋旻浩腿上

“宋…我自己动…我有分寸的”

“帮帮我…想你想了半天…后头这处也是”

宋旻浩解了皮带，拉下一半的底裤，立了半天的肉棒马上就弹了出来，他扶着姜昇润的腰，隆起的小腹满是孕味却仍就纤细的腰身，深陷的背沟，细腻的皮肤像温润的羊脂玉，叉开双腿蹲着，深处的穴口暴露在外，扶着宋旻浩的粗大，从顶端的龟头开始一点点没入

甬道已经足够湿润，笔直插入的方式，勃起的性器不放过一点细小的褶皱全都给撑开了，随着性器的深入，直到没入阴茎的最后一点，两人鼓鼓的囊袋也碰在一起

整根没入后，姜昇润再没力气动了，小穴终于吞的满满的，顶端龟头所处的位置刚巧在前列腺下方，稍一动便引起姜昇润的细小的呻吟

做的多了姜昇润的敏感点在哪宋旻浩摸的一清二楚，就那个位置，朝着那处软肉蹭去，小心的顶着不敢有太大动作，速度虽不快，这每一下都用了十足的心思，就那位置向上往深了顶，激得姜昇润连连喘气

“宋…帮我…帮我把奶吸出来…难受”

“叫声好听的”

“宋”

又加重力道顶了一次，显然是不满意这个回答

“啊…嗯…”

“叫什么？”

宋旻浩不动了，就卡在最难受的那个点折磨着姜昇润

“嗯？”见姜昇润忍着，宋旻浩又去玩两个乳尖，底下受着痒，上面又疼

“老公…宋…”见又要有哭腔，宋旻浩赶紧点到为止，扶着他的腰就又开始动了，拉着昇润的手搂住自己脖子，含住一边的乳头，有了上次的教训不敢吮的太狠，轻一点，再轻一点，手揉着乳房试着让它变软，好让堵住的奶水出来的容易些

猛一下，爆汁的水蜜桃，又或是突然通畅的堵塞水龙头，甜腥的奶水灌了满嘴，并不是很好喝，为了不让乳腺发炎也就勉强吞下，后期通了之后，吮吸起来也不用那么小心了，乳晕开始一点点舔向乳尖，从细小的孔里一点点吮吸，摸向另一边乳房最敏感的区域，姜昇润呼吸都带颤

“宝贝的奶真甜”

上面通着乳腺，下面没闲着，性器在甬道来回抽插，肚子里的宝宝似乎睡的很熟一点没被打搅，宋旻浩也就少了顾及操的更狠，几次差点顶进生殖腔，赶紧往回收，小穴撑开又合拢，带出些透明肠液拉着长丝，加重的呻吟，放空的脑袋，憋了许久的欲望，又突然来这么猛，姜昇润比以往更早的吐了精，软成一滩在宋旻浩怀里抖，享受高潮后的一点余韵

“抱你去洗漱？”

“一起洗”

狭小的浴缸挤着两个成年人，宋旻浩本身还没射，又拉着姜昇润来着第二次，过了水的桃吃起来更甜，娇嫩的皮肤能像是能掐出水

纵情过后，姜昇润连动一根指头都浑身酸疼，从里到外清醒干净后由着宋旻浩抱着他上了床

浸着奶香的姜昇润更像宝宝了，只宋旻浩一个人的

“想好宝宝叫什么了吗？”姜昇润睡前迷迷糊糊的问了一句

“宋慕昇”

思慕、爱慕、

宋旻浩对姜昇润所有的感情都包含在这个字里，当初的婚礼誓词想了一个月，临到最后上台，还是选择随心，满满当当的几张纸丢在台下，与姜昇润的对视，至此再没有移开眼

日月星辰不及他嘴角一抹淡笑

“遇见你，我的所有软肋便只有你”

—“我把我整个的灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病，它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你。”


End file.
